


Desmios - Aftermath

by Fluffysminion



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Mutation Stage: Five, Other, Port Caius, The Tall and the Smalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffysminion/pseuds/Fluffysminion
Summary: After running from the daemon Desmios, Nikota has some critique of Jaspar's handling of the situation.





	Desmios - Aftermath

Jaspar thundered through the curtain that separated the corner of the station they were currently sheltering in, one arm holding Nikota tight to his chest. Karger started, nearly dropping the plant he was holding. Standing in the centre of the room Jaspar fought to regain control of his breathing, continuing to cling to Nikota while he waited for the panic to abate. 

“What’s’t?” Karger set the plant down and stepped over to put a hand on Jaspar’s back, offering some alternative comfort while he gently pried the arm holding Nikota away from his body to encourage him to put her down.

“Daemon. There’s a daemon on the station. I thought they’re not meant to be able to be here for long but-” Another large gulp of air. “It certainly seemed to think it was sticking around.” Now he was beginning to calm down he noticed Karger tugging at his arm, and that Nikota was expressing her impatience by beginning to break apart. He put her down at once.

“Twas a big un, but willing t’talk. Mightn’t b’a probl’m f’sumun hadn’t kept insulting it.” She looked pointedly at Jaspar with frustration that was only partially a joke.

“I tried!” Jaspar was indignant, but wasn’t going to argue his position while he was still trying to recover. He breathed in the scent of home, trying to focus on that instead of the horror he’d fled from, or the ever-present hunger.

Karger’s eyes widened. “So t’s after yer?”

“No. It’s got bigger plans. But we should leave before it does decide to do something about me. I’m sorry.”

Nikota put a hand on his arm. “Y’know t’s n’t as simple’s th’t. But I think y’could fix things, f’y’talked t’ it again.”

Jaspar scowled. “I don’t think that would go well. That thing is chaos, its nature is evil. No good can come from seeking it out.”

“But y’dun’want it t’be mad at us, an’ I think I know what y’problem was. Y’jus don’t know how t’talk t’things bigger than yer.”

“What’s that meant to mean?”

“Yer used t’talking t’things that’re scared’f yer, th’t’s all. But t’talk t’sumthin th’t isn’t, sumthin th’t’s dangerous, y’got t’be careful.” She smiled. “But dun worry, we c’n teach yer.”  
“I’m still not convinced this is a better idea than just leaving. Besides, it’s a daemon of /temptation/.”

Karger shrugged. “S’eat beforehand.”

Sighing, Jaspar shook his head. “I’m outvoted? Fine. Tell me some prey etiquette so I can go plead our case with the daemon.”


End file.
